


Six years

by mystuff123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, One Shot, Parents Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson, Single Parents, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Zouis Malikson, one direction - Freeform, six years, zouis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystuff123/pseuds/mystuff123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis nie potrafił zasnąć w czasie burzy. To nie tak, że się bał. Po prostu ona zawsze sprawiała, że stawał się niespokojny. A Zayna przy nim nie było. Był za to mały chłopiec, dla którego musiał być silny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six years

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza publikacja na AO3. Musiałam się nieźle naczekać zanim w ogóle udało mi się założyć tutaj konto, ale nareszcie. Z czasem wrzuca tutaj wszystkie swoje dotychczasowe pracę, a na (mam nadzieję) dobry początek Zouis :)

Louis nie potrafił zasnąć w czasie burzy. To nie tak, że się bał. Po prostu ona zawsze sprawiała, że stawał się niespokojny. Grzmoty nie pozwalały się zrelaksować, a błyskawice, które raz po raz przecinały ciemne niebo i przedzierały się nawet przez rolety, drażniły jego oczy, a bębniący o szybę i parapet deszcz - uszy. To się działo od zawsze. Kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem, matka musiała przy nim czuwać przez całą noc, jeśli trwała nawałnica. Trząs się, płakał i jęczał, zwinięty w kulkę na łóżku rodzicielki. Wtedy rzeczywiście się bał, a gdy dorósł strach przerodził się w silny respekt. Louis nie umiał walczyć z tym w pojedynkę. Dawniej pomagała mu obecność Zayna. Ciemnoskóry mężczyzna był jego ostoją i bezpieczną przystanią, kiedy koił swoje nerwy w silnych raminach. Od sześciu lat szatyn nie przespał spokojnie żadnej z nocnych burz.

Ta, która trwała tamtej nocy nie była wyjątkiem. Louis przebudził się już z pierwszymi kroplami, zwiastującymi nadchodzącą ulewę. Przez jakiś czas kręcił się jeszcze w pościeli, mimo wszystko próbując zasnąć, lecz jak zwykle skończył wpatrując się w okno, a dreszcz przeszywał jego ciało z każdą błyskawicą. Wstał powoli z zamiarem znalezienia sobie jakiegoś zajęcia. W drodze do salonu, zajrzał do pokoju Jamesa. Dziesięciolatek spał niewzruszenie, twardym snem z kończynami rozrzuconymi w różne strony. Louis delikatnie poprawił kołdrę, którą chłopiec musiał nieświadomie z siebie zrzucić. Uśmiechnął się lekko z ulgą przyjmując to, że jego syn miał tak głęboki sen i nie musiał mierzyć się z lękiem podobnym do jego własnego. Pogłaskał go po czarnych włosach, na palcach opuścił pokój i skierował się do kuchni, gdzie nastawił czajnik z wodą. Jak zwykle przełożył pudełko z zieloną herbatą, leżące bezużytecznie w szafce od sześciu lat, zanim sięgnął po swoją – czarną. Ani on, ani James nie lubili zielonej herbaty. Dziesięciolatek najczęściej pił malinową. Zayn lubił zieloną herbatę.

Z parującym kubkiem w dłoni usiadł na obszernej, szarej kanapie. Sięgnął po rozpoczętą tydzień wcześniej książkę, lecz grzmienie nie pozwalało mu się skupić na tym, co czytał. Odłożył tomik na szklany stolik i włączył telewizor, od razu ściszając dźwięk, aby przypadkiem nie obudzić Jamesa. Leniwie przełączał kanały, lecz w środku nocy nigdzie nie leciało nic ciekawego.

Z westchnieniem rozłożył się na całej długości sofy i przymknął oczy. Był zmęczony. Noce, jak tamta przywoływały masę wspomnień. Nie wszystkie były niechciane i przykre. Czasami Louis nawet uśmiechał się do tych szczęśliwych, gdy byli jeszcze we trójkę. Oczywiście szatyn nie mógł powiedzieć, że teraz był nieszczęśliwy. Miał wymarzoną pracę – po zakończeniu własnej kariery sportowej, został trenerem piłkarskim. Miał przyjaciół, którzy byli dla niego w najtrudniejszych momentach, kiedy nie radził sobie najlepiej ze stratą ukochanego. Zajmowali się Jamesem i pomogli mu się stanąć na nogi, aby nie stracił również jego, gdyż to Zayn był biologicznym ojcem chłopca, ale wychowywali go razem od samego początku. Jego matka zmarła tuż po porodzie i wtedy Louis, jako najlepszy przyjaciel, był przy nich praktycznie przez cały czas. Kochał ciemnoskórego już dużo wcześniej, ale jego uczucia nie miały znaczenia, gdy Zayn po cichu cierpiał po śmierci dziewczyny. Niebieskooki podziwiał to, że mimo własnego smutku, całą swoja uwagę poświęcał swojemu kilkumiesięcznemu synkowi i Louis sam wielokrotnie sobie to później przypominał, żeby znaleźć motywacje. Jamesa także pokochał od pierwszego wejrzenia. Był tak podobny do swojego ojca. Louis do tej pory pamięta dzień, w którym Zayn przyznał się do swoich uczuć wobec niego. Początki ich związku były trudne. Ciemnoskóry obawiał się reakcji swojej rodziny. Ciągle myślał jak bardzo skomplikuje życie Jamesa, którego miała wychować para gejów. Wtedy to Louis był tym, który zachowywał zdrowy rozsądek i przywracał go do porządku.

James był całym światem dla Louisa odkąd nie było z nimi Zayna. Chciał być dla niego najlepszym ojcem, jakim tylko mógł. Nie zawsze było łatwo. Chłopiec nie przypominał biologicznego ojca tylko z wyglądu. Miał też wiele z cech jego charakteru. Czasami bywał małomówny i ciężko było do niego dotrzeć. Był uparty i zawzięty i potrafił nawet wdać się w bójkę z kolegami.

Wspomnienia napływały do głowy Louisa, gdy ten po raz kolejny marzył o tym, aby móc przytulić się do ukochanego i spać spokojnie. Czuł się przytłoczony i słaby pod ich ciężarem, mimo, że na co dzień był silnym mężczyzną, stanowczym i pewnym siebie. Jednak tak bardzo nienawidził każdej, pojedynczej, nieprzespanej nocy. Budziły one w nim złość, ale też rozpacz. Jego ciało spięło się, gdy odgłosy burzy nasiliły się. Stawał się coraz bardziej niespokojny z myślę, że byłam ona tak blisko ich domu. Czuł się tak żałośnie. Był ponad trzydziestoletnim mężczyzną, wiedział, że jego strach był irracjonalny. Tylko najbliższe mu osoby wiedziały o jego przypadłości. Męczyło go to od maleńkości, a gdy stał się nastolatkiem, ukrywał to przed swoimi siostrami – nie chciał, aby go wyśmiewały. Także przed Jamesem zawsze grał spokojnego, mimo, iż emocje rozsadzały go od środka. Nie chciał wyjść na słabego przed swoich synem, dla którego stanowił najważniejszy wzór do naśladowania. Dziesięciolatek postrzegał swojego tatę jak bohatera, a niebieskooki nie chciał zepsuć swojego wizerunku.

Louis przewrócił się na bok, zaciskając pięści. Dawno nieobcinane włosy opadły, prawie całkowicie zasłaniając mu twarz. Na chwilę znalazł się w swoim własnym świecie, zagłębił się w swoim własnym umyśle, który wypełniał wtedy tylko Zayn. Karmelowa skóra, błyszczące oczy, roztrzepane po całej nocy włosy, szorstki zarost, smukła sylwetka, tatuaże, dotyk silnych dłoni, muśnięcie pełnych warg. Jego myśli dryfowały wokół postaci ukochanego, a dźwięki docierały do niego z mniejszym natężeniem.

\- Tato. – Cichutki głosik przebił się przez mury, które próbował zbudować w swojej głowie. Natychmiast otworzył oczy i spojrzał na chłopca stojącego w progu salonu z przymrużonymi oczami i grymasem niewyspania na twarzy.

\- Czemu nie śpisz, Jamie? – Szatyn wstał, zbliżył się do dziesięciolatka i przykucnął, narzucając mu na plecy brązowy koc, który zdjął z oparcie kanapy, otulając go delikatnie.

\- Burza jest strasznie głośna – stwierdził oburzonym tonem, patrząc na swojego ojca, jakby oczekiwał od niego ściszenia grzmotów i deszczu jak hałaśliwej muzyki w radiu.

\- Wiem, mały. – Louis przeciągnął dłonią przez czarne, roztrzepane włosy chłopca. – Chcesz się czegoś napić? A potem wrócisz do łóżka i spróbujesz znowu zasnąć, ok? – zaproponował, a dziecko kiwnęło lekko głową w odpowiedzi. Trzymając się za ręce poszli do kuchni, gdzie James wspiął się na wysokie krzesło, a niebieskooki podał mu szklaneczkę soku jabłkowego, posyłając mu pokrzepiający uśmiech.

\- A ty, tato, czemu znowu nie śpisz? – spytał chłopiec w uwagą przyglądając się Louisowi swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami. W głowie szatyn zapanował jeszcze większy chaos niż dotychczas, mimo, że widok rozbudzonego syna wcześniej odciągnął od niego zmartwienia. Nie spodziewał się, że zauważył on, iż Louis ma kłopoty ze snem i był zaskoczony tak sformułowanym pytaniem.

\- Dla mnie też jest za głośno, aby spać – odparł po dłuższej chwili. O wiele bardziej niż burzy obawiał się zawieść swojego syna, gdy ten go potrzebował.

Oparty o blat czekał, aż James dokończy swój napój, aby w końcu zaprowadzić go do jego pokoju. Ściany w nim miały granatowy kolor, a jedna z nich pokryta była tapetą w różnokolorowe paski. Łóżko stało w pobliżu okna, a biurko jak najdalej od niego, żeby zbyt wiele rzeczy nie rozpraszało chłopca, gdy odrabiał swoje prace domowe. Zabawki zalegały w każdym możliwym miejscu na półkach, szafkach i w kolorowych koszach.

Louis uniósł zachęcająco kołdrę z motywem z Disneya, spoglądając z lekkim uśmiechem na chłopca, który wskoczył na łóżko i ułożył się prawie pod samą ścianą, aby zostawić miejsce dla swojego taty. Szatyn przykrył Jamesa i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. W tym czasie burza zdążyła już się oddalić i do ich uszu docierało tylko przytłumione grzmienie.

\- Teraz będzie ci się już lepiej spało. – Niebieskooki potarł pokrzepiająco ramię chłopca. – Chcesz, żeby jeszcze z tobą posiedzieć czy…

\- Tato, jestem za duży na spanie z tobą – wymamrotał James, przesadnie przeciągając samogłoski i marszcząc brwi. Szatynowi wydawało się, że jeszcze nie tak dawno synek przybiegał do niego w środku nocy i bez pytania pakował się pod kołdrę. Po śmierci Zayna robił to dosyć często.

\- Hmm… Jesteś pewny? – Louis drażnił się z nim, zaczepnie dźgając go palcem między żebra niezbyt mocno, ale na tyle, aby czarnowłosy wygiął się i zaczął głośno chichotać.

\- Tato, nie… – dziesięciolatek wił się, próbując nieskutecznie uciec przed łaskotkami i odepchnąć ręce szatyna. Po kilku chwilach Louis przestał gilgotać syna, samemu uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy chłopiec dyszał ciężko, aż jego oddech powrócił do normy i nie mógł dłużej powstrzymać długiego ziewnięcia.

\- Śpij, Jamie. – Szatyn pochylił się nad dzieckiem i złożył krótki pocałunek na jego czole.

\- Tato. – Szczupła rączka owinęła się słabo wokół jego nadgarstka, gdy chciał już wstać. Spojrzał pytająco na dziesięciolatka. – Zrobimy coś fajnego w weekend?

\- Masz coś konkretnego na myśli?

\- Nie wiem. Może pojedźmy nad jezioro – zaproponował malec.

\- Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. – Louis puścił do niego oczko, przywołując usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech na jego twarzy, mimo, że jemu samemu nie szczególnie podobał się ten pomysł. James odwrócił się do ściany i wtulił w poduszkę, więc niebieskooki opuścił jego pokój.

Swoje kroki skierował do własnej sypialni i wkrótce także leżał z powrotem w łóżku. Burza ucichła niemal całkowicie, a on od razu poczuł się spokojniejszy i bardziej zrelaksowany. Ponownie odczuł, jak bardzo jest zmęczony, gdy jego powieki zaczęły powoli opadać bez udziału jego woli. Dopóki nie zasnął, ciągle myślał o propozycji Jamesa, która nasuwał mu na myśl tylko jedno miejsce. Domek położony nad samym jeziorem kilkanaście kilometrów za miastem, który wcześniej należał do dziadków Zayna. Louis wciąż miał klucze, chociaż ostatni raz był tam sześć lat temu.

 

\------

 

\- Niall, możesz jutro sam poprowadzić trening? – zapytał Louis drugiego trenera następnego popołudnia, podczas, gdy jego drużyna rozgrzewała się na murawie.

\- Ok, ale dlaczego? Coś się stało?

\- Nie, tylko obiecałem Jamsowi, że wyjedziemy gdzieś na weekend. – Szatyn osłonił oczy dłonią przed rażącym słońcem. To były jedne z najcieplejszych dni w roku, jakich można by się spodziewać w Anglii. Wmarzona pogoda na wycieczkę za miasto.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy, stary. – Niall posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i wrócił do zapisywania czegoś w swoim notatniku. – Gdzie jedziecie?

\- Chyba… Myślałam o naszym domku nad jeziorem – powiedział niepewnie niebieskooki, a przyjaciel oderwał wzrok od notatek i posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

\- Dlaczego akurat tam?

\- James powiedział, że chciałby pojechać nad jezioro. Nie wiem, czy miał na myśli konkretnie to miejsce. Wiesz, że on uwielbia wodę. To pierwsze przyszło mi do głowy – wyjaśnił Louis ze spuszczoną głową i zmartwieniem w głosie. – Nie wiem, ile pamięta z... tamtych wydarzeń, ale minęło już tyle czasu, a on był wtedy jeszcze mały. 

\- Kiedy byłeś tam ostatni raz? – spytał blondyn ze ściągniętymi brwiami.

\- Od wypadku ani razu.

\- Myślę, że to będzie dobre. Dla ciebie i dla Jamesa. Odświeżające – stwierdził Niall, kiwając stanowczo głową, jakby na potwierdzenie swoich racji.

\- Po tylu latach nie sądzę, żeby miało tam pachnieć świeżością – zażartował Louis dla rozładowania własnego napięcia, a blondyn parsknął śmiechem.

 

\------

 

\- Tato, dokąd jedziemy? – James siedziała na przednim siedzeniu pasażera, wiercąc się niecierpliwie odkąd tylko wyjechali z domu w piątkowy poranek.

\- Zobaczysz, jak dojedziemy – powtórzył znowu Louis, unosząc kącik ust w złośliwym uśmieszku, kiedy dziesięciolatek zrobił naburmuszoną minę. – To niedaleko, wytrzymasz.

Im bardziej zbliżali się do celu, tym bardziej Louis czuł się spięty. Drogę gruntową, prowadzącą nad jezioro, pokonał z o wiele mniejszą prędkością niż wskazywały znaki. Najpierw zza drzew wyłoniło się ogromne rozlewisko, a w końcu szatyn zaparkował tuż przed ich domkiem. Wyłączył silnik, odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Jamesa, który z wielkim zainteresowaniem wyglądał przez okno samochodu.

\- Pamiętasz to miejsce? – Ciekawość przemówiła przez Louisa. Naprawdę nie wiedział, ile jego syn pamięta z wypadku, nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali i nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać.

\- Tak, trochę – wymamrotał chłopiec. Zapadła cisza między nimi, w czasie której malec nie odrywał wzroku od krajobrazu za szybą i gdy Louis chciał już wysiąść z auta, aby rozpakować ich rzeczy, ten gwałtownie odwrócił głowę i wlepił w niego świdrujące, brązowe oczy.

\- Dlaczego tutaj przyjechaliśmy?

\- Nie chcesz tu być? – niebieskooki przełknął niespokojnie ślinę i pochylił się nad synem. – Jamie, jeśli chcesz możemy pojechać gdzieś indziej. Tylko powiedz mi, ok?

\- Nie… to po prostu… dziwne. Czy tata nie powinien być tu z nami? – W głosie dziesięciolatka słuchać było smutek i zdezorientowanie. Louis spojrzał na niego z troską i żalem.

\- Rozumiesz, dlaczego taty z nami nie ma, prawda?

\- Wiem, że tata nie żyje. Ale pamiętam, jak byliśmy tu razem i… nie wiem, tato. – James wyglądał na zagubionego, nie potrafił wyrazić słowami tego, jak się czuje i o czym myśli i znów spojrzał za okno.

\- Chodź, wniesiemy rzeczy i poszukamy twojego pokoju – postanowił Louis, poklepując chłopca po ramieniu i tarmosząc mu włosy, co wyrwało go z zamyślenia, a po chwili wyskoczył z samochodu, zabrał swoje zabawki i pobiegł do domku.

Louis przez chwile stał przy otwartym bagażniku i wpatrywał się w tafle wody, w której odbijało się południowe słońce oraz las rosnący po drugiej stronie. Wiał delikatny, chłodny wietrzyk, wywołujący nagłe dreszcze na ciele szatyna. Wbrew własnym obawom czuł się dobrze w tym miejscu. Nie był przygnębiony, przytłoczony, rozżalony, ani osłabiony. Właściwie to było kojące, znaleźć się znowu w znajomym, pięknym środowisku. Przed oczami przewijały mu się obrazy głównie z dwu- lub trzyletnim Jamesem, ponieważ był on tak ruchliwym i zajmującym dzieckiem, więc zawsze skupiał na sobie całą uwagę. Jedynie długi pomost biegnący w poprzek jeziora, po tylu latach zaniedbania podziurawiony i rozchwiany, sprawił, że w gardle Louisa urosła dusząca gula.

Szatyn zmusił się do odwrócenia wzroku i chwycił torby, z którymi skierował się do domku. Był to niewielki dom z bali, na zawieszonej na ganku huśtawce czekał na niego James, aby móc wejść do środka.

\- James, nie siadaj tam, na pewno jest zakurzona i brudna – Louis zwrócił mu uwagę, otwierając drzwi.

Wnętrze było jasne i przytulne. Niskie sufity, maleńki aneks kuchenny z lodówką, kuchenką i kawałkiem blatu przeznaczonym do gotowania i wciśniętym w kąt stołem dla dwóch osób. Salon, którego trzy czwarte powierzchni zajmowała głęboka, narożna kanapa oraz kominek. Półki z książkami i nieprzydatnymi bibelotami wbudowane były w ściany, a na zielonym stoliku, całkowicie niepasującym do reszty wystroju stała stara maszyna do pisania dziadka Zayna z wciąż nałożonym papierem. Czteroletni James uwielbiał się nią bawić, stukając bezmyślnie w klawisze. Zakręcone schody prowadziły na piętro, gdzie znajdowała się przestronna łazienka oraz dwie sypialnie – jedna dziecięca i druga Louisa i Zayna.

Niebieskooki z ulga stwierdził, że ktoś musiał tu kiedyś być i posprzątać po ich ostatnim pobycie, kiedy zostawili wszystko w ciągu kilku minut i nigdy potem nie wrócili. Prawdopodobnie ktoś z rodziny Zayna. Teraz wszystko pokrywała tylko warstwa kurzu, a w powietrzu unosiła się lekka woń stęchlizny w dawno niewietrzonych pomieszczeniach.

\- Dobra, to ty, jeśli dasz radę, zabierz tę torbę na górę, a ja ogarnę trochę tutaj, ok? – Louis zwrócił się do chłopca, który z dziarską miną zarzucił sobie torbę z ubraniami na plecy i przygarbiony odrobine pod jej ciężarem wszedł na schody.

Szatyn podłączył wszystkie sprzęty do prądu oraz odkręcił kurek doprowadzający ciepłą wodę. Zapełnił lodówkę jedzeniem, które przywieźli ze sobą, otworzył na oścież wszystkie okna i przetarł wilgotna ścierką najważniejsze miejsca.

\- Tato, mogę iść popływać? – krzyknął radośnie James zbiegając po schodach i nie oczekując niczego innego, jak zgody. W głowie Louisa jednak od razu zapaliła się czerwona lampka i zatrzymał zaskoczonego chłopca w drodze do drzwi.

\- Nie teraz, James. Później pójdziemy oboje, ale teraz muszę tu jeszcze trochę posprzątać.

\- Ale przecież mogę iść sam – zaprotestował dziesięciolatek, próbując ominąć ojca.

\- Powiedziałem, nie teraz! – powiedział Louis podniesionym tonem ze zdenerwowania. Widział, jak James wzdrygnął się nagle i spojrzał na niego z dołu - najpierw jakby trochę przestraszony, a potem jego twarz wykrzywił grymas, obrócił się i pognał z powrotem na piętro.

Niebieskooki już sekundę wcześniej pożałował tego, że się nie opanował. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało mu się krzyczeć na syna, zazwyczaj tylko w sytuacjach, gdy zrobił on coś naprawdę godnego ukarania. Nigdy bezpodstawnie. I mimo, iż Louis zrobił to teraz ze strachu i troski, to James tego nie wiedział i nie rozumiał. Krew w żyłach szatyna wciąż płynęła szybciej, więc ten oparł się o parapet przy otwartym oknie, wychodzącym na jezioro, aby ochłonąć zanim pójdzie porozmawiać z chłopcem.

Ponownie zapatrzył się w zalew. Zacisnął pięści, powieki i zęby. Być może to była paranoja. Może niepotrzebnie histeryzował, ale nie mógł dopuścić do sytuacji, w której jego synowi znów groziłoby niebezpieczeństwo. Przez to stracił już Zayn i nie mógł na to pozwolić kolejny raz. James nie pamiętał tego dokładnie. Miał on wtedy dopiero cztery latka i był w szoku, ale Louis pamiętał, aż za dobrze. Czasami chciałby nie pamiętać, bo to tak bardzo bolało.

Sześć lat temu, podobnie jak teraz, Louis, Zayn i czteroletni James spędzali długi weekend nad jeziorem. Była piękna pogoda, słońce paliło jak nigdy. To był przedostatni dzień ich małej wycieczki i szatyn musiał pojechać do najbliższego sklepu po serki dla chłopca, których im zabrakło, a James odmawiał wtedy jedzenie czegokolwiek innego. W tym czasie czterolatek miał pluskać się w wodzie niedaleko do brzegu zabezpieczony przez rękawki i koło do pływania, a Zayn obserwował go z pomostu. Dosłownie na kilka sekund odwrócił głowę, gdy usłyszał przerażony krzyk swojego synka. Dziecko jakimś sposobem wyślizgnęło się z koła i zaczęło się topić machając panicznie rączkami. Ciemnoskóry bez chwili wahania wskoczył do jeziora i mimo, że nie umiał pływać, dotarł do chłopca i posadził go na pomoście. Kiedy chciał także wyjść z wody podpierając się o deski na dłoniach, złapał go mocny skurcz w łydce. Ręce odruchowo od razu mu opadły, panika ogarnęła jego umysł i ciało. Mimo, iż chwile wcześniej mu się udało, wtedy znów nie wiedział jak się pływa. Szamotał się i próbował nabierać powietrza, lecz woda wlewał mu się do płuc. Louis wrócił kilka minut później, aby znaleźć rozhisteryzowanego i drżącego z zimna Jamesa, całego we łzach i smarkach, samego na pomoście. Czym prędzej podbiegł do niego i wziął go na ręce, owijając w suchy ręcznik.

\- Hej, Jamie, co się stało? Gdzie jest twój tata? – przytulając mocno do siebie chłopca, próbując go rozgrzać i nie wpaść w panikę.

\- Ta-tata… - czterolatek dusił się własnymi łzami i ledwo składał słowa w całość.

\- No już, już. Powiedz mi, mały – prosił Louis, kołysząc go w swoich ramionach.

\- Tata n-nie wychodzi z w-wody – wydusił w końcu James, a gdy słowa dotarły do niebieskookiego, posadził chłopca z powrotem na pomoście i zaraz także był w wodzie. Krzyczał i wołał Zayna, zanim nie znalazł jego bezwładnego ciała. Było już jednak za późno. Ani on, ani pogotowie nie dało rady przywrócić go do życia.

Łzy wypłynęły spod zamkniętych oczu Louisa, gdy przypominał sobie to wszystko. Czuł, że jego serce zaraz znowu pęknie ze smutku, ale nie mógł sobie teraz na to pozwolić. Odepchnął się od parapetu, otarł dłońmi twarz i poszedł na górę, do pokoju Jamesa, gdzie ten siedział po turecku na łóżku, które było dla niego już zdecydowanie za małe.

\- Jamie, przepraszam, mały – zaczął, siadając obok niego, ale niezbyt blisko. Wiedział, że jeżeli chłopiec będzie chciał, to sam się do niego przysunie. – Nie powinienem krzyczeć, nic nie zrobiłeś.

\- To dlaczego krzyczałeś? – zapytał płaczliwym, ale też obrażonym tonem, wpatrując się w swoje skrzyżowane nogi.

\- Bo martwię się o ciebie. Nie chce, żeby stała ci się krzywda, gdy mnie nie będzie przy tobie – tłumaczył mu Louis.

\- Przecież bym uważał.

\- Wiem, ale ja i tak bym się martwił. – James nie odpowiedział już nic. – Co ty na to, żebyś teraz się przebrał i wtedy pójdziemy popływać?

\- Tak! – Chłopiec od razu się ożywił, zeskoczył z łóżka i zaczął szukać czegoś w swojej torbie.

Kilkanaście minut później dziesięciolatek biegł w stronę jeziora, ściskając w rękach plażową piłkę, aby z pluskiem wpaść do wody, a Louis podążał za nim niosąc ręczniki, chłodne napoje i aparat fotograficzny.

\- Tato! Chodź! – wołał go James, podskakując i chlapiąc. Szatyn zostawił rzeczy na brzegu i z radością dołączył do syna.

Spędzili całe popołudnie nad jeziorem. Chłopca rozpierała energia, ani na chwilę nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, a Louis nie spuszczał z niego oczu, zwłaszcza, gdy ten pływał sam.

Kolejne dni minęły dla nich zaskakująco szybko. Całe dnie spędzali przed domkiem, robiąc wiele rzeczy razem. W starej komórce znaleźli wędki, więc jedno z przedpołudni przesiedzieli na zniszczonym mostku z zarzuconą przynętą i mimo tego, że nic nie złowili to świetnie się bawili, a dla James było to nowe doświadczenie. Wspólnie przygotowywali posiłki, dziesięciolatek pomagał ojcu tak, jak potrafił najlepiej. W chłodne wieczory rozkładali się wygodnie na wielkiej kanapie i grali w gry planszowe lub oglądali bajki dopóki czarnowłosy nie zasypiał owinięty w koc, a miska chrupków kukurydzianych nie wyślizgiwała mu się w rąk. Normalnie Louis nie pozwalał mu siedzieć do późna, ale przez te kilka dni zrobił wyjątek.

Rzeczą, której najbardziej obawiał się szatyn to, że domek będzie przesiąknięty Zaynem. I tak było w rzeczywistości. Wszędzie leżały jakieś przedmioty należące kiedyś do ciemnoskórego. Szafa była pełna jego ubrań, w kuchni zalegało kolejne pudełko zielonej herbaty, w łazience Louis odnalazł jego szczoteczkę do zębów oraz maszynkę do golenia. Ku jego wytchnieniu, niebieskooki wcale nie czuł się osaczony czy przytłoczony przez te rzeczy. Dokładnie oglądał i obracał w palcach każde znalezisko, aby następnie ze spokojem odłożyć ja na miejsce, w którym leżało, jakby oczekując, że jeśli je przełoży, to Zayn nie będzie mógł tego potem znaleźć. Z uśmiechem zakładał na siebie koszulki i bluzy ukochanego. Przynosiło mu to swego rodzaju ulgę. Czuł, jakby Zayn nadal przy nim był, jak gdyby wciąż opiekował się nim i Jamesem.

W niedzielne, późnym popołudniem zabrali się za szybkie sprzątanie i pakowanie rzeczy do samochodu, aby wieczorem móc wrócić do domu w mieście. Ostatnie chwile dziesięciolatek spędził taplając się w jeziorze, a Louis nadal bacznie obserwował go z brzegu. Być może to była paranoja z jego strony, ale musiał dopilnować bezpieczeństwa swojego syna.

Kiedy w końcu wsiedli do auta, szatyn był zaskoczony, jak ciężko było mu opuścić to miejsce. Chciał zostać tam dłużej. Żałował, że przez tyle lat tego unikał i cieszył się, że jednak zdecydował się tu przyjechać. Mimo nagromadzonych tam wspomnień, pobyt ten był dla niego odświeżający. Czuł, jakby ogromny ciężar spadł z jego ramion. To miejsce w jakiś tajemniczy sposób oczyściło go. Oczyściło go ze zmartwień, z niepewności, pozwoliło rozliczyć się z przeszłością.

James zdążył zasnąć zanim dojechali do domu, więc Louis wziął go na ręce i ostrożnie zaniósł do łóżka. Już myślał, że udało mu się go nie obudzić, gdy chłopiec wymamrotał cicho:

\- Tato…

\- Tak? – Niebieskooki delikatnie rozebrał syna i pochylił się nad nim, aby lepiej go słyszeć.

\- Pojedziemy jeszcze kiedyś nad to jezioro? Bo było fajnie – powiedział sennie z przymkniętymi, ciężkimi powiekami.

\- Pewnie, mały – zapewnił go Louis naprawdę mając to na myśli. Ucałował jeszcze głowę chłopca i wyszeptał – Dobranoc, Jamie.

 


End file.
